Enough
by Esu-sama
Summary: Sometimes love just isn't going to cut it.


Enough

_writted by Esu-sama_

_

* * *

_

_A/N: I bored. I've been reading way too much Cookleta fanfics. I needed to get this out of my system before I started writing something else. xD Enjoy._

_

* * *

_

Needless to say, Kaiba was married to his work. Yami knew that even before they had started dating. He knew that it meant going to sleep without his boyfriend beside him and waiting for him in a restaurant for an hour only to receive a call that he couldn't come. Yami was fine with it. Or at least that's what he told himself. He loved Kaiba too much to see that he was a being a complete jerk. You couldn't blame Yami. There were times when Kaiba would make him feel like he was at the top of the world but... even the good times can't outweigh the bad no matter how hard we try.

Here Yami was. Sleeping on the couch inside the living room of their penthouse, waiting for Kaiba who had promised that he'd be home on time. The dinner that he had slaved over for hours earlier in the afternoon had gone cold on the dining table. It was nearing one in the morning, five hours late for the romantic dinner Yami had prepared. All gone to waste.

Turning over in his sleep, Yami cracked an eye open and saw the kitchen lights on. Kaiba was leaning on the black marble island with a glass of water in hand. Yami got up and walked towards him. "Hey, babe. I'm really sorry. The meeting--"

_Slap._

"Five hours, Seto. You were late for five _fucking_ hours." Yami snapped angrily. "And was this meeting for dreadfully busy that you couldn't even call or send me a text message?"

Kaiba's cheek started to redden. "I told you I was going to be busy this week! We're planning a very important merger--"

"Don't even start with me on your _work_!" Yami all but shouted. "All I wanted was a call, Seto! How hard is it to excuse yourself for five minutes and give your boyfriend a call! It's like I don't even matter to you! You keep stringing me on like some sort of puppet!"

Kaiba eyes flashed. "You knew what you were getting into when you got into this relationship with me. You knew that I would always prioritize my work over us. You have no right to bitch about it right now."

Yami looked at him incredulously. "Do you _hear_ yourself right now? I _know_, Seto. I knew what I was getting into! I just thought that maybe, _maybe_ for one second you would care enough to think how I feel! Do you know how it feels to wait for a person who's not going to come? Do you know how _completely stupid_ it makes me feel to wait for hours only to get a call that you were going to cancel? Have you EVER thought about that?"

Kaiba was silent.

Yami blinked hard, holding back the tears that were threatening to spill. "It's not fair, Seto. Because _I love you_. And it feels like that doesn't matter to you."

"Yami..."

Yami hastily wiped his eyes with a wry smile. "It's never going to be enough, is it? _Love_ is never going to be enough." A deep sigh. Yami pulled off the ring Kaiba had given him last year on Valentines and dropped it on the counter.

"I'm through waiting, Kaiba. If you can't have me in your life, then I don't want to be in it."

Kaiba could only watch Yami leave.

* * *

It's been a year. A whole year since Yami left Kaiba. Kaiba didn't even have the heart to chase after him. There was no doubt that they loved each other but sometime live just wasn't enough to keep a relationship going. You have to have hard work, trust and sacrifice. It's can't just be all about love or someone is going to wind up hurt in the end.

So here Yami was. Sitting at the café where he and Kaiba used to meet up for lunch on days when he wasn't so busy. It was also the place where they had their first date. It all seems to long ago now. Fleeting memories.

Yami chuckled and set his espresso down. _God I sound so emo._

Tossing three hundred yen on the table, he stood up and walked towards the door. There was a tinkle of the bell above the swinging door followed by a soft thump.

"Crap." Yami muttered, and bent down to pick up his fallen books. "I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going."

The person he had bumped into helped him pick up his stuff and Yami couldn't help but notice the eerily familiar ring the person wore on his left hand. It looked exactly like the ring he had thrown at Kaiba when he left. Yami looked up and saw Kaiba's face. No scowl, just a small, unsure smile.

Yami held back a snort. _Kaiba? Unsure? That's a laugh._

"It's been a while, Yami."

Yami felt their fingers touch as he took his book from Kaiba. "Yes it has."

There was something different about Kaiba now. He seems more... approachable. Weird.

Kaiba held the door open for Yami as he passed and fell into a walk beside him.

"How have you been?" Yami asked, slinging his bag on his shoulder. "How's Kaiba Corp?"

Kaiba smiled. "I guess you should ask Noah that."

Yami tilted his head in confusion. "Noah?"

"Kaiba's Corp's CEO."

"Eh?" Yami said, surprised. "Didn't you hate him? Why is he running the company?"

Kaiba stretched his arms over head and grinned. Yami thought it made him look years younger. The Kaiba he had known acted like a middle-aged man with nothing to live for. This Kaiba was a complete 180.

"I've retired." Kaiba said finally. Yami was silent. "I'm taking up a Masteral Business Administration in Tokyo Daigaku."

Interesting. Yami's college happened to be Tokyo Daigaku as well.

"Why'd you decide to retire?"

Kaiba looked up at the blue sky. "Someone once told me that love isn't enough to make a relationship last. I learned that you've got give a certain something up for a person you love's happiness."

"Sacrifice." Yami said.

"Yeah. I decided that I didn't want to live my life for my father or his company anymore. I want to live a life for me, for my happiness. So here I am."

"Wise choice. The wisest you've made yet."

Kaiba smiled. "Want to go out for coffee sometime?"

Yami smirked as he boarded the bus. He turned to Kaiba and grinned. "Maybe. I'll give you a call."

Kaiba shook his head and smiled.

There was still hope yet. While things may not always go and end as planned, there's always time for new beginnings. While love may never be enough to keep a relationship strong, just a little patience and sacrifice will. You just have to wait and see.

* * *

_A/N: _Ah yes. Happy endings. Flails ~~ Review!


End file.
